The field of mobile computing relates to various mobile computing devices and mobile communication devices. Mobile content generally includes data and software that can be deployed to and executed on such mobile platforms. Heretofore-known systems and methods for developing and deploying mobile content have generally been designed for use by software developers and others with specialized knowledge and training.
An example of such a development system is provided by the Hot Lava Mobile software (“Hot Lava”) by OutStart Inc. of Boston, Mass. Hot Lava allows users to develop, deliver and track mobile content such as business marketing applications and educational applications which are executable on mobile platforms.
While complex development systems such as Hot Lava may be useful for mid-size to large corporations or institutions which are staffed with skilled trainers and instructional designers, they are generally unsuitable for average consumers to use for developing simple on the fly but media rich mobile applications. Because such heretofore-known mobile content development systems have been developed for corporate or institutional customers, they are also too expensive for average consumers to implement.
Group leaders such as teachers and coaches are increasingly using mobile platforms to communicate with students and team members. Homework assignments, lesson plans and schedules can be instantaneously transmitted to students via mobile communication devices. Such communications are typically limited to emails, text messages and cell phone calls which are unsuitable if the group leader desires to provide a large amount of data or multi-media content for individual group members. Information may also be posted by a group leader to a common website that is accessible by group members using mobile devices. However, group websites are generally static and are not tailored to provide custom information to individual group members.